Moments Like This
by PJKid42
Summary: A sixteen-year-old Harry just wants a normal year at Hogwarts, but the Triwizard Tournament doesn't give him any hope that would happen. After a run-in with a blonde stranger setting the tone of his year, how will the changes in his life fare for the young wizard? Aged up Harry, taking place in GoF.


Chaos ensued. Screams were ringing in his ears as he held on tightly to Hermione's hand. "C'mon Harry!" He could hear the bushy-haired girl call to him over the noise that encompassed them, and he could hear that she was crying. Tears of fear or sadness he could not tell as he watched the Muggles being hovered over the campsite. He felt utterly horrible for them, sick to his stomach, but then again he could not just stop and help them with the crowd pushing the two forward. He watched ahead of them as people were being pushed and shoved, one particular woman taking a nasty fall.

"Catch up with Ron!" Harry called as he let go of Hermione's hand, grabbing his wand. There were only a few times that grabbing the piece of wood didn't make him feel safer, and this was one of those times. He could have sworn that he heard Hermione curse his name and say something about him being a hero, but he couldn't be sure as his only thoughts were to protect the silvery-haired girl that laid on the ground. **"Protego!" **Harry called out, his wand moving in the motion to match his words as the shield charm was cast, blocking the girl from almost getting stepped on from a very big man, whom Harry would almost compare to Hagrid in height and weight. This struck Harry as odd and had to put it into his mind to ask the half-giant about having any close cousins or something of the sort at a later date. Harry could tell that the woman had thought she was going to get pummeled the way that she was curled up into a ball, but Harry's comforting hand reached out and touched her instead. He could feel her flinch away from his touch for a second as he felt some sort of pull that was being placed on him toward the girl. It was not something that he could not get away from, as he soon snapped out of his only seconds of distraction.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you! I swear!" Harry's voice carried over to the girl, who did not pull away from his touch a second time. Inside her head, she was wondering how someone would grab her, and not in a way that most men did, yet let her go when he realized she did not want it. She felt her savior being pushed by the crowd, seeing as his touch would falter when someone would run into him. She didn't turn to look at him, but she figured he was tall and a bit brawny to be able to only be moved slightly by so many people trying to get by him in their chaotic surroundings. "Can you walk?" Fleur only shook her head slightly as a response to his question, another wave of pain passing through her starting from her ankle and working its way throughout her right leg. She had already tried to put weight on it, but to no avail, as she had crumbled under the pressure.

Harry immediately took action, scooping the girl up bridal style as the people behind him were finally able to push him forward. He felt her face press against his chest as he moved with the swarm of people attempting to get away from the death eaters. He noticed that many were following the pathway, however, whereas Harry had been instructed by Sirius and Arthur Weasley to go to the woods and hide. So, with all his might, he cut across the crowd, much to many others dismay as the brawny seventeen-year-old was able to do so and finally reach the treeline. He thanked Wood for the endless speed and agility drills that he had forced the Quidditch team to do the previous year, because, during his third year, Harry had been a pretty wimpy excuse for a sixteen-year-old. Wood had drilled down hard on them, though that was only to make them better. With his growth spurt and countless hours put in the gym, Harry was blessed with the best shape that he had ever been in to help escort the lovely woman in his arms to safety.

He only realized just how lovely she was when she finally looked up, and his emerald eyes met her sapphire. She was taken a bit back to when she finally looked at her rescuer that, for a moment, her allure got the best of her and he was hit with the full front of it. She noticed that the boy didn't even flinch, his gaze just got a bit more intense than it had, a certain fire in his eyes that had not previously been there before. It was not the usual reaction that she would get, which was that whoever would be hit with her allure would just go slack-jawed, staring at her with a glazed over look in their eyes and trying their hardest to get to her. But, no, not this messy black haired boy with the body of what she would compare to a Greek god. Or, perhaps that was more the side of her that enjoyed reading romance novels talking than reality. He was built very well, that she was sure of, and to be able to carry her twenty-year-old self (not that she was heavy) as far as he had without faltering against as many people as he had was very, very impressive. She was about to open her mouth to speak before she heard a voice from among the trees.

"My name is Ron and I am going to be the Quidditch captain as well as Head Boy in only my fourth year!" Her gaze fell upon a boy slightly taller than her savior with red hair and a blush to match. Fleur was caught off guard before she realized what was going on. Her body had given her hero a test, and he had passed with flying colors, as the other boy did not. Fleur watched as the red-haired boy was hit on the shoulder by a bushy haired brunette who, she had to admit, was quite beautiful, even though she was clearly still growing into her looks.

"The only true part of that statement was your name, mate." The green-eyed boy spoke up, and her eyes moved to look into his again. She noticed that instead of looking at her like most men, like his friend, would currently be doing, he was giving an approving glance to the only other female in their little triangle. His glance was met with the girl in question crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Of course, you had to save a beautiful girl, didn't you?" Hermione asked, though her voice did have a teasing undertone that Harry picked up on right away.

"What can I say? Right place, right time. Or, wrong place, given all of our current circumstance." From the treeline you couldn't even hear anything that was happening on the other side, they were almost in their own little world. Hermione and Ron still had their wands drawn, and Harry's was stowed in his back pocket from when he had cast the shield charm to ensure the girl wouldn't be trampled.

_"Pardon me?" _Fleur finally spoke up, not realizing that she had spoken in French whereas the rest of the circle had been previously been speaking in English. Harry looked down at her with a confused expression, having only received looks and nods from the girl previously. Hermione, however, was their saving grace as she walked over and brought herself to eye level with Fleur.

_"My name is Hermione. Where are you hurt?" _Hermione figured that the girl wasn't in Harry's arm for just fun, and the way the girl's foot was off to one side, she knew that had to be something to do with it. Though Fleur could speak English no problem, in her current state of pain she preferred not to.

_"My name is Fleur, and it is my right ankle." _Ron and Harry were exchanging looks with each other as the two girls conversed in French. Harry could only shrug slightly as Hermione moved to take a look at where the girl in her best friends arms was hurt.

"Hold her still, Harry." 'Harry?' Fleur wondered as she glanced at the boy in question when she heard the name, her eyes then moving toward his forehead. There, peeking out at her as if it was informing her of his identity without him telling her of it yet, was the lightning bolt scar that was in every single little legend written about the infamous Harry Potter. She had to admit, she didn't expect the boy to be so handsome. Her thought process, however, was brought to a halting stop as another round of pain was shot through her ankle when the other witch had conjured up a splint to attempt to keep it in place until it could be checked out by someone, anyone when the madness was over. When she felt the pain, she had grabbed a bit of the boy's Irish Quidditch jersey that he had worn, though Harry didn't mind if she crumpled it. He was more concerned with how much pain she seemed to be in.

_"You are okay, I've got you. Fleur is a beautiful name, by the way." _The boy that had been called Harry spoke only loud enough for Fleur to hear him. It caught her off guard that the boy was able to speak French, and he seemed at least a little bit fluent to be able to string the sentence without a problem. Well, that or he had a basic understanding of the language. The red-haired boy that hadn't stopped staring at her, however, clearly did not have his best friends charm as he just looked dumbstruck to be in her presence.

"Charmer." Hermione fake coughed as Harry shot her a playful glare. Fleur couldn't help but giggle at the two before a few figures were finally breaking the treeline. "Sirius!" Hermione yelled, though she was cut off by a very panicked short and plump man that Fleur was very thrilled to see, though she assumed that he would not be happy once he realized his daughter lay in the arms of an attractive boy only a few years younger than her.

_"My beautiful flower, are you okay?" _Her father's rapid-fire French had clearly caught Harry off guard as Enzo drew his wand, pointing it at Harry. "By the order of Enzo Basile Delacour, Minister of Magic in France, I order you to unhand my daughter." Fleur had to stop herself from laughter, seeing as Harry was almost a bit taller and would clearly beat her father in a hands-on fight.

_"Papa, he saved me. I may have been trampled had he not come along." _Harry was relieved that Fleur was coming to his defense, though Harry could not blame the man for wanting to be strong for his daughter. He assumed Enzo was sure he had lost Fleur that night.

"Forgive me," Enzo requested as he sheathed his wand, then walking over and taking Fleur from Harry's grasp in order to carry her so the youth could have a break. "You may understand one day, the love a father has for his daughter."

"No thanks are necessary, Monseuir. I am just glad Fleur was safe, minus a probably broken ankle." Harry reassured her father, and Fleur noticed that Enzo's facial expression softened at the young man before Harry was hugged by a man only a bit taller than him with long, shaggy hair.

"That's my Harry. A gentleman." Though Harry tried to push his godfather off of him to no avail, he was glad that he had made the House of Black and the House of Potter proud that night. It did make it better that he had helped to take care of a very beautiful young woman, though he would have helped anyone that had been in Fleur's situation. It was what Hermione usually called his hero complex, having to save everyone around him even if it meant causing harm to himself. Harry had to admit that the definition summed him perfectly._ "Perhaps we can continue this conversation at a later date,_ _Monsieur Delacour? It seems as if your daughter needs immediate medical attention for her ankle."_ Sirius pointed out, each and every word coming out in perfect French. Fleur was sure this was where Harry got his French from and she could only glance back at him as her father walked her out of the treeline.

The thing that she noticed was that while her sapphire eyes had watched his figure growing smaller and smaller as her father carried her further away, his emerald eyes never left hers.

**A/N: This is something that I have had written but have been scared to post for a while now. It isn't going to be me retelling the books, no siree. There are going to be changes. I do wish to see a reaction before I post the next chapter, so please give me some feedback as to how you like this little brain-baby of mine. **


End file.
